dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Fenton
''Personality; : Lauren is rather reserved and introverted. He's not one to talk much unless he's particularly close to you. He used to be insecure with how feminine he looked, but through much encouragement from his best friend Caroline, he's embraced it. While fairly confident with his body, Lauren is extremely uncomfortable with how society genders it. Extremely uncomfortable in crowded spaces. Dislikes attention being drawn to himself. Good Traits; : Confident in himself and his body. Quiet and willing to listen. If he considers you a friend, he's always got your back. Major advocate for non-passing trans/nonbinary people. Bad Traits; : Introverted to the point of avoiding socializing if possible. Difficult to open up to. Uncomfortable with how society genders his body. Hates crowds and attention. Health; Physical; : Lauren is fairly healthy despite being born prematurely. Though his lungs are weak and he's fairly small, he doesn't have any other lasting side effects. Surprisingly, he doesn't get sick that often, and while he is easily hurt, he has a fairly high pain tolerance. Rarely has he had to see a doctor for injuries or sickness, as most of the time he just comes down with a nasty virus and can sleep it off and replenish his fluids. Mental; : Lauren's mental health is all over the map. He's very avoidant in social situations, which has his family suspecting he has avoidant personality disorder. Though not prone to anxiety, he has a streak of depressive episodes, particularly in the winter, that is eventually diagnosed as seasonal depression. Powers; * Floating (requires intense focus) * Intangibility * Pale green ectoplasm * Limited cryokinesis History; Birth and Early Life; : Lauren Lilith Fenton was born to Danny and Sam Fenton early on March 31st. She was a premature infant, born six weeks early, but aside from some breathing issues, she was healthy, and did not have a very long stay in the NICU, much to her parents' delight. Her health wasn't the only shock, however--Lauren was born with a full head of snow-white hair instead of the expected black. : Though small and fragile, Lauren reached her milestones at an above average rate, even reading well by the time she's three years old. She is very excited to find out that she's going to be an older sister, and when she's four, Lauren eagerly welcomes her sister Ava into the family. : Lauren has a rough time in preschool and kindergarten, not socializing with her peers until Caroline Baxter approaches her. Though Lauren doesn't initially want anything to do with Caroline, she eventually decides to start playing with her. The two are soon inseparable. Elementary School; : Lauren progresses through elementary school rather smoothly, though she still refuses to socialize with anyone but Caroline. Though she does well academically, teachers continuously talk to her parents about holding Lauren back a year due to severely underdeveloped social skills. Danny considers it at first, but Sam is adamant to keep Lauren from being held back. : Late in second grade, Lauren begins developing ghost powers. She thought she was just clumsy, tripping over her feet in the hallway or on the sidewalk. But one weekend morning, while watching cartoons, Lauren begins to hover a few inches above the ground. Deep in concentration, she doesn't notice it until Ava comes down and sees her floating. After this, Danny helps Lauren learn to control her powers, as limited as they are. Middle School; : It's around the time Lauren starts sixth grade that she realizes she's not comfortable being recognized as a girl, and talks to her parents about this. They talk to Lauren about being transgender, telling her that it's okay that she's not a girl. After some thought, Lauren decides to try presenting as a boy, though he doesn't want to change his name. His parents accept this, and his middle school is informed. It takes some time to fully change, but Lauren is met with mostly acceptance, especially by Caroline. : During middle school, Lauren develops seasonal depression, and after some encouragement from Caroline, decides to start writing to combat it. He doesn't write much at first, little poems or scraps of stories, but eventually progresses to creating his own short stories. He shows his parents the day he graduates middle school all that he's written to help with depression, and they're impressed at not only how much he's written, but how well it's been written. High School; : Lauren starts high school rather uneventfully, Caroline still his only friend--until Daisy Stark, her partners, and their children move to their neighborhood. Ruth and Conway work hard to get Lauren to open up to them, especially Ruth, who's in his grade. It takes a while, but Lauren soon accepts the two of them into his friend group, and becomes very close to Conway. Lauren also manages to become unexpected friends with Ashe, and thinks he might be developing a crush on him. : During his sophomore and junior years of high school, Lauren starts writing fanfiction, primarily for the series ''Boku no Hero Academia. A lot of it involves a "herosona" as he calls it, who goes by the hero name Ice Burn. Ice Burn's quirk is Frost, a reference to Lauren's weak cryokinesis powers. ''Trivia; * He starts HRT on his seventeenth birthday. * Lauren chose to keep his birthname for a couple of reasons. He kept Lauren because he found out it was a unisex name. He kept Lilith because not only did he see no point in only changing his middle name, but it was a name his mother Sam had picked out for years. * He has no interest in being a hero particularly due to lacking many of his father's powers, but due to his love of the series ''Boku no Hero Academia, Lauren likes imagining himself as one. ** He especially looks up to Eijirou Kirishima/Red Riot from the series. * Lauren has undiagnosed autism. * He aspires to write a novel one day, and is planning to try out NaNoWriMo soon. * Lauren enjoys wearing clothing that shows his binder. * His favorite color is orange. * Lauren only uses his limited powers for two reasons: convenience (such as phasing through things as a shortcut) or self-defense from ghost attacks. Category:Male OCs Category:Next Gen OCs Category:Danny/Sam fankid